


Remember

by yudora



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Fluff and Angst, Other, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yudora/pseuds/yudora
Summary: Nobody knows where he came from.Nobody knows how long he'd stayFrom the moment he arrived at Seol Hospital, Kwon Jiyong hadn't uttered a word. He stay voiceless lost in his own world. Most thought that his past was horrible, some thought that he went to hell and came back.On one rainy day in September, Jiyong opened his mouth.And the truth is terrifying





	1. Prologue

I've completely forgotten my past. There might be a reson why I couldn't remember. Maybe it's not essential, maybe I was the one who erased it, maybe I didn't need it. My lower body is paralyzed, I could no longer run nor walk-and that might be the reason I could not remember my past, maybe because it was terrible. I was okay with it though, I thought it's better that I couldn't remember a thing.

  
Nurses come and goes, treat me so patiently without a single complain despite of the fact that I never said a thing before. What is there to be said? I couldn't remember, there's no story I could tell. I was not the only one who didn't know who I am. The doctors, can't tell either. My finger prints has been erased, someone has burned my fingers enough to erased it's finger prints. I never knew the reason why.

  
I thought that I would never remember, but I was wrong. On one rainy day in September-I remembered. Even though I thought that it was best not to remember-but once again, I was wrong. I need to remember in order to know who I was, In order to have at least a single information about who myself was.

  
A nurse came inside my room. He's the most patient nurse among all, if I recalled his name is Yongbae. As usual he cleaned my body throughly with a wet towel, and he would try to make a conversation even though I've never replied nor talk back. But, I decided to tell him, the little past that I managed to remember little by little.

  
"Hey boy, how do you feel today?" he asked while smilling, those particular charming smile. He didn't expect me to respond, he continued cleaning my body without even waiting for my answer, well-no wonder. But because I've decided to tell him, shouldn't I tell him?

  
"My name is Kwon Jiyong-and I remembered."

  
I still remembered the shocked that mixed with terrified look that Yongbae put, as I uttered my first sentence.


	2. Chapter 01

The reason why I decided to tell you the things I remembered is because I thought that at least, you will want to listen to me. The memories came to me in pieces, so it might be quite confusing but I hope you will listen to it. I'll start off by telling you about how I was when I was a child. Honestly, I don't remember much either—I remembered that I used to have a loving family. I remember myself running around in a park, carrying a blue baloon and playing with my sister; and I remembered the house that I used to live in, it was small but beautifull. I don't really remember how my mom looked like neither do I remember how my father looked like, the only thing I remembered is my sister face, and her voice when he called my name. "Jiyong-ah, Jiyong-ah.". The childhood that I remembered is not much but it ended with a tragedy.

I was playing with my sister happily and suddenly a man in black came down from a truck and kidnapped me. I couldn't fight him since I was so little back then. I seriously don't know what happened next or whatsoever, and the next thing I know is that I woke up in the middle of no-where. I realized that I was not a little boy anymore and that I have grown up. I realized I was not inside of a building, I was outside, I saw the sand underneath my feet and that I was holding a torch. The sky was so dark, it must be in the middle of the night. I saw a backpack beside me and without thinking I carried it. The night was so silent, only the water sound was heard since I was near the river, and everything was kind of scarry—that moment I didn't remember a thing too. I couldn't remember why I was there and how I could get there.

The torch that I was holding couldn't be turned on, maybe because the battery has run out; but that didn't stop me to walk and search the way out of the place. I slowly walked while searching for a way out when suddenly I heard a gun shot. The sound was so scary and terrifying, I didn't know where it came from I am not that good in guessing direction only from the voice, so I just kept walking.

My heart suddenly stop beating for a moment when I saw a guy holding up a gun in front of me. He was aiming it to someone that was lying under the tree—looking dead. "That is what you got for trying to fight me, fuckboy! You don't know how much trouble I got into because of someone like you!" the man screamed so loud, breaking the silence that I had been listening. I was waiting for the man (I know it's a man because he was addressed as a fuckboy) to give an answer, but instead only silence was heard. "Are you dead?" asked the man who was holding the gun. He went closer to the man and checked his pulse, and paused for a while. "You're dead aren't ya! Good thing, You deserve to die!" he screamed again, and ended his sentence with a horrifying laugh. Hearing his laugh sent shivers down my spine, I was afraid so I stepped back a little in order to run away from the murderer—but as I stepped back, me foot stepped on the fallen leaves and it created a sound, making the man snapped his head and turned to my direction.

"Who is it!!!" he yelled so loud that I could almost swear I'd pee myself. He was getting closer and closer to me, but I couldn't move my body, it's like I was paralyzed already. Our eyes met, and I really expected that he was going to shot me—but instead—his face turned pale. "G-G-dragon?" he asked with a tremble voice. I didn't know why he called me G-dragon; my name is Jiyong, Kwon Jiyong. "My name is Kwon Jiyong," I said with a face as calm as possible. However, his expression didn't change at all, in fact he got more stoic. "You don't remember do you? I am your cousin, Choi Seunghyun! How could you forget me? After all I've done, I even sent you to them so you would get stronger, and now you're different and strong so you decided to forget me?" he said in a tone rather calm that made it even more terrifying. "But... I seriously have no idea. I don't remember anything.," I tried to explain I really did, but he didn't look like he's satisfied with my answer. He grabbed my right wrist so suddenly and pulled me somewhere, I was afraid but I didn't dare to fight him either. He pushed me into his truck and clossed the door, he went it into the car and seated beside me and locked the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My house, I would make you rememeber," he said as he turn on the car engine.


	3. Chapter 02

Choi Seunghyun is handsome—at least that's the only thing that I have to admit. If one judged from his face, they wouldn't know how psycho he is. You asked me why I called him psycho? Did you even listen to my story from the begining? He killed a man, and he admitted that he's my cousin; when I don't even remember who he is. He didn't even utter a word the whole way to his house and the car was filled with loud music. He turned on his radio and the rock music that came out of it was loud. I am not a fan of rock music at all, I just not, but I had no choice but to sit there and listen, since I didn't want to die without knowing or even remembering a thing about my life.

"When you arrived at my house, there is my friend that shares the same name with me. I called him Seungri. He's my bodyguard, you can ignore him.... no... you have to ignore him!" said Seunghyun out of the blue.

"Why?" I asked him—curious.

"He is—" I waited for him to continue his words, but no longer how long I waited, he didn't say anything. At first, I was tempted to question him again, but remembering how psycho he could be I tried to control myself.

We finally arrived at his house after hours of driving. I couldn't say his house is extravagant, instead it looked so much lika a cottage, and the location of the house is likely deep inside of a forest. I didn't want to remind myself but it seriously looked like that of typical horror movie where all of the victim were locked in inside a cottage deep in the forest and were killed one by one. Seunghyun parked his truck in front of the house and got down, he didn't even wait for me and walked straight to the house. Honestly, I hesitated a bit—I was wondering whether to follow him or to run away, but even if I ran away I didn't know where to go, since I didn't remember anything. So I got down from the car and walked inside the house.

As soon as I got inside the house, I saw two women sitting on a sofa in the living room. One of them has a light blonde hair (that look so white) and has a cute face, and the other one has a short black hair and her looks is so intimidating. I looked around searching for Seunghyun but I couldn't find him and I really didn't want to be left with these two girls "Hey!" the woman with a blonde hair called me. "Yeah?" I answered rather timidly, afraid that she would snap at me at any moment, but instead of snapping at me, she smiled gently, "come, sit" she said. So, I walked and sat beside her waiting for her to speak or to ask something, or anything—in the other hand, the woman with short hair kept on giving me nasty looks, like she's going to kill me or something, like I had commited a sin or had murdered someone. "So, G-dragon, you decided to come back huh?" asked the blonde, startled me for a moment. "I am not G dragon!" I said, getting a little bit offended, why did everybody called me G-dragon? My name is Kwon Jiyong! "What did you say?" said the woman, she looked so startled and shocked to what I've just said; even the short hair girl looked shocked too. "Do you remember who we are?" asked the short hair woman. "I don't know, this is our first meeting," I answered.

The short hair woman stood up from her place and walked towards me, I felt so intimidated that I'm ashamed at myself. She squated down and grabed my chin, turn my head to the left and right—checking me out or something. "You look so much like G-dragon," she said with a confused face. "I know right? He _is_ G-dragon! I am so sure of it," I heard Seunghyun said—he just came out of a room. "But he said he has lost his memories, and that he doesn't remember a thing." He ended his sentence while looking at me with the look of doubt and disbelieve. "I _swear_ I don't remember anything, the only thing I remember is my name, Kwon Jiyong! And that's all!" To be honest, I was getting frustrated and mad at everyone in the house, why did they call me G-dagon? Who gave me that name? And if I am not G-dragon then who is he then? "Leave him for now, Minzy, Sandara! We need to haunt mice, let's go!" said Seunghyun and he left, the girls stood up from their place and left with him too.

Seunghyun was so carefree, he didn't care of me at all. He just left without threatening me to stay or anything, what if I decided to run away? Not like I would run away, but still—I just can't deal with that kind of person. I walked to the front door and tried to open it, but turned out it was locked. That's when I realized that he's not that carefree after all, he still didn't want me to escape, now I felt like a mouse getting traped. "Who are you?" I heard a voice called me from behind, and when I turned around—I was stunned,

In front of me stood a very beautiful man. I don't know whether you want to hear my personal remarks about that person, but he is a real beauty. If Seunghyun is handsome and charismatic, he is just beautiful and stunning. I was left speechless as he looked at me deeply with his eyes, I almost thought that he was an angel or something, "Hello? Is anyone there?" he said, waving his hands in front of me. "Y-yeah?" I slapped myself mentally, _mentally_ ; I just couldn't believe that I stutered in front of the most beautiful creature. "Who are you?" he repeated his question for the second time. "I am surprised that you don't adress me as G-dragon like everyone else and instead asking me for my name, my name is Kwon Jiyong! _Kwon Ji Yong_ ," I emphasized my name so hard I wished he would call me with my real name. "Alright Kwon Jiyong, nice to meet you. I'm Lee Seunghyun, just call me Seungri," he said, flashing me his grin.

Oh so this is the person that Seunghyun was talking about, but he called me not to get close to him. On the second thought, who cares what he said, I was already fallen for this boy charm, I didn't want to back down. I would want to stay here forever, and I didn't mind it. 


	4. Chapter 03

"Kwon Ji Yong—are you sure that is your name?" I heard Yongbae asking me. It's quite weird for Yongbae to ask me this question, Yongbae has never asked questions before, he only listened to my story and that's all—I wonder what's got into him today. "Of course that's my name Yongbae-ah, it's in my memory. I know that I used to lose my memories, but now it's coming back to me—and I know my name is Kwon Jiyong. Why are you asking me this question?" I asked Yongbae since he's been acting so suspicious. "No offense, but the doctor said that you might hallucinating... since you've always stucked in this white room," said Yongbae, his face looks so worried. I don't blame the doctor to think this way, but does Yongbae believes what the doctor has said? "Do you believe him Yongbae-ah?" I asked—can't help the disappointment that shows in my voices. Yongbae snapped his head so hard that I thought it'll fall off, and he shoke it like there's no tomorrow; "Of course I don't trust him, you're not hallucinating at all, I just make sure that you aren't, I believe you," said Yongbae. I am glad to know it, Yongbae is cute though trying to make me put my trust in him, but he could never be as beautiful as the guy that appears in my memories—Lee Seungri. "So Yongbae, do you want to listen to my story again? I think I remember new memories, or old one? It's supposed to be old one right? Haha," I said. "Of course, I want to, let's listen to it."

***

So, I remembered Seungri and I was sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching TV. I don't quite remember on what we did before that, but the show that was played at the moment was so interesting and funny. It was kind like a gag variety show, we were laughing like there's no tomorrow; "What a funny show huh? Look at that guys expression when he tried to balance an egg on his nose," said Seungri between his laughs. His laugh sounded so sweet and addictive, I couldn't help but fallen for him more. "Yeah, aren't they stupid? Don't they know that it is likely impossible to ballance an egg on one's nose?" I said while laughing too. "Well, it's not wrong to try. Humans love to try something new, even if they knew they couldn't do it—that's what I like from humans," he said as if he's not human. It's so funny to hear a human complimented human beings. "You were talking like you're not human," I said chuckling. "Oh really? Haha" It's even cuter to see that he ended that sentence in an awkward laugh.

I heard noises from the front door, I guessed the others has returned. Seungri suddenly got up from his seat and ran to the front door—I, in the other hand, didn't want to run to the front door and greet them at all. "Don't do this to me, please let me go! Please let me go!" I heard a man screaming his lung out, begging to be set free. "Shut up!" Seunghyun yelled at him. I was scared so I fixed my eyes only at the TV in front of me, but I couldn't concentrate at it because the sobbing sound of the man getting louder and louder each time. After some time, Seunghyun and the others passed beside me, and that's when I saw the man. He was in the worst state ever; his face didn't even look like a face anymore, it filled with bruises and scratches, his eyes were barely opened. I glanced at Seunghyun for a while and kind of shocked to see that he looked quite sad. the other two women following from behind helping Seunghyun to hold the man down, and they walked inside the room where Seunghyun has just come out to before they gone hunting 'mice', but Seungri was no-where to be seen—where is he?

I still refused to move from my seat. How did you expect me to walk around with this thick and uncomfortable atmosphere? It was too much for me, I don't even know what was going on, it happened to fast. I heard someone slammed the front door, and I could guess that it was Seungri. Seungri walked inside the house carrying two backpacks, I was curious on what's inside them; so I asked him. "Seungri, what's inside the bags?" Seungri looked at me and frowned, "nothing important, you don't have to know," he said. I was so curious but I stopped myself from asking any further, afraid that Seungri would snap at me if I did. I saw Seungri walked inside the room where Seunghyun and the others just walked in to.

I stood up and walked to the room, trying to peep what was happening inside; I just couldn't help myself and I was getting tired of mysteries and riddles. So, I peeped inside and I saw the man was sitting on a chair and tied up with everyone surrounded him—looked so terrifying though, especially the look that Seungri gave the man. I seriously thought Seungri was not scary and only beautiful, but turned out I was wrong—the gaze that Seungri gave to the man was terrifying enough that I could wet myself (in a negative way) and faint right away, because he was looking at him like he was going to kill him any sooner. "Speak!" Seungri demanded the man to open his mouth, "please... I seriously have no idea. I don't know why Jimmy killed Julian, they had such a good relationship as much as I know. The only thing that pooped out of my mind is the incident two months ago," he said; and he paused for a second. "What incident? Tell us!" said Seungri again, his voice sounded calm but intimidating, sent shivers down my spine. "It was one Friday night, Jimmy went somewhere with Julian. Usually, when he goes somewhere or anywhere he would take his weapons with him—but that night—he didn't. At first, I thought because Julian and he share a good relationship so he put his entire trust at Julian, and just went with her without taking weapons. What's more suspicious though, is that, he went home after midnight—he never went home after midnight no matter what happened—but that night he went home after midnight, and his body was covered with blood," said the man trying to explain the only details he knows. The more I heard the stories, the more I felt like puking. Too much killing going on over here that I almost lost my mind. "Did you ask him about the blood that covered his body, Daesung?" asked Seungri; and that's when I knew the name of that man, his name is Daesung.

But upon hearing his name, suddenly I felt a terrible headache. I was holding my head and let out a silent scream, Seungri and the others were busy with Daesung so they didn't notice me—but I was seriously hurting; I even could feel the pain right now as I told you this story. That time, the memories were getting back to me: I saw a boy was talking to me, calling my name. I didn't quite remember how he looked like, because his background was shinning so brightly that covered half of his face. The pain kept getting more and more unbearable, so I let out a scream in the end. Then from the corner of my eyes, I saw Seungri ran towards me; "Jiyong... what happened? Hey—" he was trying to talk to me, but I couldn't get what he was saying, and suddenly darkness was surrounded me, I think I fainted.

***

"Why were you fainted?" asked Yongbae after he heard all my stories. "Of course because of the pain, it was so painful," I explained. Yongbae is looking at me with such pity in his eyes, it makes me feels disgusted with myself; "Yongbae-ah, don't pity me, it makes me feels so disgusted," I said out of the blue. He looked shocked though, "I didn't mean to, it's just—if that's your memory, how screwed up your life was. I—I kind of don't want you to remember any of it anymore," said Yongbae.

Honestly, I ever did considered that maybe it is better if I don't remember—but I feel it will be meaningless to live then. "It's okay Yongbae-ah, I am fine with it," I said; taking a deep breath before I start again, "at least I am happy that you want to listen to me, I am sad that no-one wants to talk to me, when I started talking to the other nurses, they just got freeked out and leave," I said with a frown on my face.

"Don't worry Jiyong-ah, I will always listen to you, we're friends from now on!" Yongbae said flashing me a grin, and I am so glad with it. 


	5. Chapter 04

I woke up in the dark room that I didn't recognize—at first, of course I freaked out; bu then I realized that I fainted, probably this is just one of Seunghyun's room? I stood up from my bed and walked towards the door and tried opening it, but it's locked from outside—I was locked in this creepy room. I said the room creepy because the walls in this room was painted red; the furnitures are black, the lights are dim; of course it's creepy. the room itself looked like the best location to shoot a horror movie.

I walked around the room and looked around, one particular thing caught my attention. There's a photo on a table beside the bed where I slept on; inside the photo was a boy—holding a black plastic bag and wearing a cap. The boy is so cute; he smiled happily towards the camera and the dark circles under his eyes that looked a lot like a panda—I wondered where's the boy now. "He's cute isn't he?" I head a voice asking me from behind, startled the hell out of me, and when I turned around—turned out it's Seungri. How the hell could he get inside without making any noises, even the door looked like it had not been opened or unlocked. "The boy is me," he said as he picked the picture frame, "I never knew I could grow up becoming a sadistic man. I used to smile like this, innocently and sincerely... now,, I just don't know anymore," he sighed. "What do you mean by sadistic man?" I asked Seungri. I didn't know what kind of a person Seungri is, even though I admitted that I was attracted to him at first sight (I'm not ready to call it love yet) but I still have to know what kind of a person he is, so that I could feel safer.

He looked at me with the eyes filled with sadness and pain, he put down the picture frame and sat on the bed. "You see, Jiyong, the world is not like what is supposed to be. Seeing can be deceiving, and believing can be threatening," he paused for a while and looked at me, he patted the space right next to him as if telling me to sit beside him. I took a sit right next to him and he continued his speech, "look Jiyong, you might be wondering on why people called you G-dragon right?" he asked me, and I nooded. "It's because that's what they called you before Jiyong-ah, before you lost that memories of yours. I heard the stories from Seunghyun when you fainted just now, he told me that you are his cousin that seek for power and glory in this world, you were mean and ruthless, people called you the mightly G-dragon—" before he could continue the rest of the story, I cut him. "What do you mean by me wanting power and glory? I don't understand, why do I have to have any of that?" I asked. "I don't know Jiyong-ah, I am here because of the contract that I signed for Seunghyun. He just told me that you were once strong and almighty," he explained. There's one word that caught my attention, "what contract?" I asked. But even though he heard my question clearly, instead of answering it, he just ruffled my hair stood up and walk away. "Go out and have dinner," he said.

When I walked out of the room, the lights were brighter outside that it blinded my eyes for a moment. Seungri let me to the dinning room and Seunghyun was sitting there, reading and scanning some papers. The meal for dinner was nothing extraordinary, instead it's too simple: it was fried rice with some meat on top of it. "Why don't you eat, hyung?" Seungri asked Seughyun, I only knew that Seunghyun is older than Seungri. "I am not in the mood too. Fuck it! Fuck everything!" he said, and the word came out like a whisper, a desperate one I think judged by the frown of his face. "I don't want to hurt Daesung, I really don't want too... why couldn't I believe in him when he said he didn't know anything? I love him so much," he cried out, the tears strated slipping down his cheek. To be honest, it saddened me to see the strong and sadistic looking guy broke down into a crying mess in front of me. Looks like Daesung guy matters to him the most, he couldn't even put an effort to hide his crying face. Seungri at the other hand didn't say anything; he just put his arm on Seunghyun's shoulder as if telling him that he's there and that's everything is going to be ok.

In fact I know that it's not going to be okay—at all. I sat on the chair in front of Seunghyun—savoring the food that was prepared for me—while Seungri sat beside Seunghyun—savoring his. We ate in complete silence, I was wondering about a lot of things to ask but I decided not to, I was afraid that Seunghyun was not in a good condition to answer all my question, it would be more terrifying if he decided to vent his anger at me. "Jiyong, is the food not delicious?" ask Seungri. I was startled for a while before I answered; "no, the food is delicious," I said with a smile. "Then, why did you frown?" asked Seungri again. I did not realize that I was frowning, maybe because there's too much thing going on inside of my mind that I couldn't help but frown. "It's just... a lot of things going on, so—" I didn't know how to continue, since I've lost my words, so I kept silence. Seungri realized what I meant, that's why he stoped asking me more questions and continue eating—but Seunghyun suddenly looked at me with those disturbing gaze of his, making me unable to eat in peace.

"I don't understand on how did you lost your memory, dear cousin," said Seunghyun—and I know that question is for me, but I didn't know the answer to it so I decided to keep silence. "Please hyung, not now, let him eat his food first," said Seungri; and that sentece of him touched me that I almost teared. "Seungri, you don't know him, I knew him, he is my cousin, so I have all the rights to know!" exclaimed Seughyun. "Oh, hyung... I know you have all the rights to know the answer, but it was a bad decision to seek it from someone who has lost all his memories, since the answer to has been erased from him. So, let us just let him eat first, and rest, and let's hope that his memories will come back to him and so the answers," said Seungri—making me admiring him even more. Seunghyun seemed to realize that Seungri were right, since he didn't ask further question anymore. Seunghyun than continue scanning the papers in front of him, and when I glanced at Seungri, he smirked at me and gave me a wink.

Oh, I just love him so much.


	6. Chapter 05

It was in the middle of the night. I was sitting on top of the bed inside the room which I assumed is Seungri's—but Seungri went out a moment ago with Seunghyun and the other girls, left me alone inside this creepy and mysterious house. I have turned on all the lights in Seungri's room so it didn't look as creepy as the first time I woke up there, I tried to make myself more comfortable with the situation around me since I wouldn't remember everything sooner.

I was lying if I said I wasn't bored. It's not a vast room to begin with I wouldn't be confused if I found out that there's no bookrack or even TV inside—bed, drawers, wardrobe, a mini table and a wall-mirror were the only things inside Seungri's room. The thoughts of messing with Seungri's stuff and checking out his wardrobe flashed through my mind, but I shook it off since it was not a good decisison to mess with something that's not yours. I didn't want to get out because I knew that Daesung guy was still inside the house, but in the other hand I was bored as hell.

In the end, I decided to walk out of the room. I went to the living room and sat on the sofa, the only place in this house that consisted a TV as far as I know is only the living room. So, I sat and turned on the TV and watched. After some times, I heard noises came from the room where Daesung was tortured; the sounds of someone crying and wailing. At first, I didn't give it too much tought, but the constant sobbing started to bother me that I had no choice but to check on him.

"Why didn't he believes me? The man that has never doubted me, the man who loves me eventhough we're on a different forces and organization, why couldn't he believe me?" I heard Daesung guy mumbled.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him with the gentlest voice, trying not to scare him away. He looked so fragile, I thought he would break down anytime soon. I wait for a second for him to reply to my question; but when he looked up to me, his face turned pale.

"G G-dragon?"

I had enough of people adressing me as G-dragon, but I couldn't help it cause I lost my memories.

"Do you by chance know me?" I asked Daesung, curious on who he is.

"Of course, don't you remember? I am Daesung, your bestfriend," he said with the sad look on his face. He looked like he would hug me and kiss me if it's not because he's hurt.

"My best friend?" At that time, I couldn't make sure whether what he said was true or not. But, hearing the fact that he used to be my best friend, and I let Seunghyun guy tortured him, it made me extremely sad.

"Yes GD, you're my bestfriend! I knew it, I just knew it. Do you remember when I told you not to forget me no matter what happened? Do you even remember anything about me? You threw away everything GD, you threw away your power and your memories, you threw away your best friend, just because you thought life is too hard. But I pitty you even know, because even after you threw everything away, you could never escape from this fate, this hell hole!" As Daesung spoke his voice got louder and louder, and his tears kept flowing like river, and I stood there watching him, not understanding anything.

He was crying so hard, and yet I couldn't do anything, It seemed like he blamed me for his curent situation, it seemed like he hated me for losing my own memories. What can I do for someone who hated me this much? I did remember something about this boy, the memory about this boy flashed into my mind for a couple of seconds just know, and within that short moments I felt a sense of tranquility wrapped around my heart. I was sad looking at him and could even do anything about it, so I wiped his tears away while he was crying. When the tears started to flow again, I wipped it away, and it kept on going until I heard the sounds of footsteps right outside our room.

"Jiyong, what are you doing here?" asked Seungri.

"He said I was his best friend," I told Seungri.

Seungri was shocked. I could see it from his face. His eyes were opened so wide, and his fair skin looked even paller. "W-what did you say?" he asked me. I was scared. Seungri gave me that expression for the first time and I knew it wasn't good news at all. "I—he, he said—" before I could even finish my sentence I heard another foot steps coming towards this room, and Seungri got even more panicked.

"Listen, that is Seunghyun hyung, he won't be pleased if he knew that you were Daesung best friend. So, listen to me, no matter what happened don't say anything let me be the one who handle it, okay?" seungri said. I nod my head, my hands were trembling and I'm scared. Seungri seemed to notice it so he held my hand and whispered, "everything's gonna be alright."

The door was slamed open and when Seunghyun looked at me with those furious eyes, I knew— nothing is going to be alright. 


	7. Chapter 06

"Why is he here!?" asked Seunghyun as he looked at me with anger. Seungri was holding my hands refused to let me go.

"I brought him here, he said he wished to see Daesung," said Seungri with a nervous smile. He said he's willing to protect me but his hands were trembling while holding mine.

"You know you're not supposed to bring him here! The f! Get out!" screamed Seunghyun as loud as possible, and I swear I could see Seungri flinched before he dragged me out of the room.

I didn't know what's going on. I knew nothing at all, Seungri , he was dragging me to his room and I was guiet all the way. As soon as we entered his room, Seungri turned of the light and went directly to bed, left me standing in front of the door.

"Are you going to sleep now?" I asked.

Seungri didn't answer me, he was hiding under his blanket. What on earth happened to him, he was the one who assured me that everything will be alright, then why was he sulking? I was mad, furious even. How couldn't I? I was clueless, I knew nothing.

"What should I do?" I asked, to myself.

"Just remember, that's what you should do. _Remember_ , " said Seungri. He emphasized the word 'remember', what exactly is it that I've forgotten. I don't want to remember, no I refuse to.

After some times, Seungri has fallen asleep. I was still sitting at the same spot, and was thinking on what to do next. I refused to go out of the room, I didn't want to be question again by TOP who knows what would happen if I went out of the room. So I secretly climbed up Seungri bed, and try to sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes, the light is shining through the gap of the window in Seungri's room. My body ached all over, since I've been staying at the same position whole night long. A not so good position.

"You're awake?" asked Seungri

"Yeah," I simply said. Seungri looked like a mess, even though he has been sleeping, his dark circle just looked even darker. Was that even possible, I thought. His hair is a mess and his mouth smelled like rubbish, disgusting rubbish. I wondered how I looked like at that moment, did I look better or did I look worse?

"Seunghyun went inside our room last night," said Seungri. I was shocked and scared as soon as I heard that statement, I didn't notice at all.

"What do you mean? I was up till midnight, no one came inside this room," I said. I was sure my face turned pale.

"He came inside as soon as you fell asleep," replied Seungri.

"How do you know!?" I asked him, "weren't you sleeping too?"

"I wasn't asleep," he simply said as he got up and got out of the bed. I figured he didn't fall asleep by the fact that his dark circle turned darker. The question was, why did he not asleep? Wasn't he the one who went to bed first, and immediately if I may say. Then why didn't he sleep?

Questions running around my tiny mind, I am not a morning person, thinking early in the morning hurts me.

I slowly got up from the bed and walked out of the room. I brought spare clothes that Seungri has prepared for me, I quickly went to the bathroom to clean myself. My thoughts were rested as soon as hot water hit my face, I refused to think a thing and just enjoyed this warm on my face and neck.

After I have finished washing my face and brushing my teeth, I then realized that Seunghyun was no where to be seen. I was so relieved since I didn't want to meet him at all, I didn't want to be questioned and I didn't want to give any answers. 

"Finish using the restroom ji?" asked Seungri. He went out from the room where Daesung was at yesterday.

"Yeah, you?" I asked

"Nope, I has just finished packing Daesung's stuff," said Seungri while pulling out a big luggage. 

"Why? Is Daesung leaving?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah, Seunghyun hyung needs to bring Daesung to meet someone. Don't ask me who," said Seungri. 

He carried the luggage and placed it right outside the house just in front the front door then he closed the door again. I opened my mouth, wanting to ask why he left the luggage there, but then decided not to ask. Seungri directly went to our room and went out again with some clothes before he got inside the rest room. 

I had nothing to do, so I went to the room where Daesung was and opened the door to take a peep. 

And I saw blood, a lot. The blood covered half of the floor, the back of the door, and the chair where Daesung sat at. It even smelled like blood inside the room, blood and steel, I don't know how I knew it was smell of steel but I just knew. 

I didn't know that Daesung brought some stuff with him, wasn't he captured by TOP and co? If he was captured then it would be impossible to have his stuffs with him. I was inspecting the room very carefully, I felt my blood ran cold thinking of what could have possibly happened inside this room, whose blood is these, and why was there a need to draw out this much blood. 

While I was inspecting I saw a picture underneath the chair, I knew I shouldn't touch it but I was curious as hell, Seungri must have missed the picture since it was hidden quite well. I picked it up to see what it was, it was a picture of a woman. A woman that seemed so familiar to me. 

"Ji, what are you doing there?" I heard Seungri's voice and I was shocked. I quickly hid the picture inside the pocket of my jeans and stood up. 

"Nothing, I was just wondering about the blood," I said with a smile. I could almost sure that my smile crooked a little.

"Don't worry, it's not Daesung's blood," said Seungri. 

"Then whose blood is it?" I asked him. 

"It's mine."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I wrote in both asianfanfiction and wattpad. Please free to check it out since I will always update on wattpad before archieve, and please give out comments after you finish reading. Thanks ^^


End file.
